No More
by Antoinette-Anthenat
Summary: No More. No More pain. No More blood. No More loneliness. No More.  YukixOC KyoxOC ShigurexOC
1. Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EVENTS

Kayla P.O.V

I was huddled in the corner,hiding,crying. Wishing I was not going through this. Whishing we were not going through this. I heard the whip snap and then heard Yuki yell out in pain. But then time seemed to freeze and all was still. I heard footsteps walking towards me. They kept getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. I took my hands away from my eyes to see Akito walking towards me with his whip. " No!" Yuki yelled. Then Akito whipped the whip right towards me and of course it was going to hit me and it would hurt.

I jolted straight up in bed with my hand over my heart. I looked around only seeing my usual room. No Akito. No whip. No pain. But no Yuki either. I sighed. It's always the same dream. It starts good but the end is always the same thing. I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I threw on a pair of black leggings, a black shirt that said " ALIVE" in neon colors, a black sweatshirt with purple wings on the back and my black high-tops. I ran to my mirror and ran a brush through my tangled bleach blonde and black hair and yes it's that way natrually.

I don't want to live a day without you I just want to be the one that makes you happy, happy.

" Oh it's just my phone." I said as a breathed a sigh of relief. I picked up my phone.  
>" Hello?" I asked.<br>" Hey Kayla!" My friend Kylie said in a happy tone.  
>" Why so happy?" I asked.<br>" I'll tell you about it at school tomorrow." she said.  
>" Okay," I said " so how have you been?"<br>" Meh. Okay I guess. How about you?" she asked.  
>" I don't know but I almost died when Yuki had that mild asthmam attack. I thought he was going to die!" I yelled. Yeah Kylie and I are like obsessed with Fruits Basket and I like Yuki and she like Kyo.<br>" Yeah and I felt really bad for Kyo by the end of the series," she said " well I got to go so talk to you later!"  
>" Bye." I said and I hung up my phone. I walked over to my window and looked outside then at my clock. It was 10 in the morning. I live on my own and so does Kylie. I'm turning 17 in August and it's June so it will be here soon. Kylie turns 17 in September. That dream really wore me out so I went back to bed.<p>

When I woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. Holy wow I can sleep a lot. You know what? That- that just sounded wrong. Just never mind those last couple comments. I walked downstairs to my kitchen and got something to eat. I looked at the clock. " Man quarter after two already? Yeesh." I said. I walked up my stairs and plopped down on my bed with my laptop. I typed in "" and it took me to the site. I clicked on Fruits Basket and started watching an episode.

After 2 hours of Fruits Basket I got some food and went to bed. Great then when I would wake up I would have school. Joy. But for that time I figured that I should just enjoy sleep. So I did...until the dream.  
>_<p>

Me: So I know that there isn't a lot of discribtion but there will be more stuff later on. I kind of just wanted to get this one over with so I could have more fun with the other chapters. So yeah. Only my second Fanfic so if it stinks cut me some slack if it's not to much to ask. So yeahhh... _Kla 


	2. Leaving for Possibly Forever

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE EVENTS.

Kayla P.O.V

Run Kayla! Keep running! Keep up with Yuki! You can do it! Yuki and I were running from Akito. Like Max says, the funny thing aboutfacing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Then came the familiar feeling of everything slowing down. I kept running and running but then I tripped. Crap. I landed on the ground with a thud that was probably satifying to Akito. Yuki turned around and I could see the fear in his eyes and so could Akito which he could use easily against Yuki. Akito slowly walked up to me and whipped me.  
>"No! Stop!" Yuki yelled. But just as the whip came down to my level I woke up.<p>

"BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" my alarm clock rang. I got up brushed my hair,ate,grabbed my stuff,and got a ride from Kylie to school. Our first class was science and we had for a teacher. Kylie and I were lab partners and we sat next to each other. We took are seats and got out our materials. We were doing a unit on birds.

"Excuse me," said " but could Miss Kayla Hoyanda and Miss Kylie Toyandi please go out into the hall. There is someone that needs to talk to you and get your stuff too." Me and Kylie exchanged looks then did what we were told. Kylie walked behind me as I scanned the hallways. There were two people standing in the hallway that had a door that led outside.  
>They looked strangely familiar. They both were tall and skinny. One had orange hair and was wearing a red shirt and jeans and had red eyes. The other one had dark,almost gray looking hair and was wearing dark dress pants and a white button up shirt and he also had dark purple eyes.<p>

" Are you two Kylie Toyandi and Kayla Hoyanda?" the one with orange hair asked.  
>" Yes," I said "who are you two?"<br>" Pardon our rudeness we should have interduced ourselves first." the one with dark gray hair said " I'm Yuki Sohma and he is Kyo Sohma." My heart stopped.  
>" Did you say Yuki and Kyo?" I asked.<br>" Yes and you need to come with us." Yuki said "Do you have all your things?"  
>" Yeah but how long will we be gone?" Kylie asked. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks. " Possibly forever. Now come!" Yuki said. I had to trust him. I had to trust them. I had a lot of questions but right now I needed to let myself trust them. But first I had to try something. I ran over to Yuki and hugged him. But he didn't transform. " Holy crap!" I yelled. " Are you really Yuki? Why didn't you transform? The only reasons would be if you were a girl, which you're not, or unless I'm a..." my voice trailed off.<br>" Am I?" I asked. Then the weirdest thing happened. " Yes you are and so is Kylie." Kyo said. Then Yuki smiled. At me. 


	3. A Storm of Questions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR EVENTS.

Kylie P.O.V

Today I thought I was taking my history and math test, studying for the upcoming language arts test, and taking art then going home. Instead my day was really different. "So let me get this straight," Kayla said " you guys are the real Kyo and Yuki? We are really part of the zodiac?"  
>" Oh really did you just pick that up now?" Kyo said sarcastically. " So what zodiac animals are we?" I asked.<br>" Well, Kayla is year of the rat," he said with a small smile " but you," he said and his smile faded " you have the curse of the cat." Kyo turned around and looked at me,studying me.  
>" But I haven't transformed into a cat or my 'true form' and Kayla hasn't transformed into a rat." I said very confused.<br>" We don't know why you haven't transformed but we can ask Hatori. He might know. Or Shigure." Yuki said.  
>" Okay. So then does Kylie need one of those special bracelet things?" Kayla asked.<br>" Can't you take a guess?" Kyo said.  
>" Shut up! You know just 'cause I'm a rat doesn't mean I can't beat the living shit out of you!" Kayla said. That's the thing about Kayla. She's a really nice person but if you make her mad you better run. She's like Arisa in that way but she's also like Hana.<br>"Oh it's on! Once we get back to the house I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kyo shouted.  
>" Then after you two do that we'll get Kylie a bracelet." Yuki said.<p>

An hour later we pulled up into a driveway that led to a big house. Kyo and Kayla were the first ones out. Yuki and I watched the fight from the car. " So," Yuki said " what are you two like?" " Well, I like girly stuff, but I am a little tomboy but not much, and my favorite color is orange. Now Kayla on the other hand, she loves anime, her two favorite colors are black and green, she like wearing her converse and she also likes wearing black, don't mess with her or, well, your witnessing what would happen to you," I said as we watched Kayla apply a scissorskick to Kyo's shoulder and then a roundhouse kick to his back " she is somewhat girly but I'd say she's three fourths or one half tomboy, and practically every night she has these nightmare things." " Hmmm. You two seem like very nice girls. Well we better go inside it looks like Kayla won." Yuki said.  
>" Why would you say that?" I asked.<br>" Because Kyo looks quite mad." he said.  
>We both got out of the car and walked into the ,Arisa, Shigure, Haru, and Hatori were sitting around the table. " Hello everyone." Yuki said " Where's Tohru?"<br>" She's in the kitchen. Who do we have here?" Shigure said.  
>" What the hell are they doing here?" Kyo yelled before anyone else could say anything.<br>" Which they? There's like nine theys in here. Eight not counting yourself." Kayla said.  
>" Haru and Hatori! Shut up Kayla!" Kyo said.<br>" Hey would you like a replay of what just happened outside?" Kayla said. Kyo shut up.  
>" Well Kisa ran off again so Haru found her and brought her here and Hatori is here because I thought we might need him for those two young girls next to you. Speaking of which are these the possible new members of the zodiac?" Shigure asked. " Yes." Hana said " The one with the orange shirt is Kylie who has the curse of the cat and the other one is Kayla who is the year of the rat." " Have either Kylie or Kayla transformed at all into any form?" Shigure asked Yuki.<br>" No they haven't and the only reason I know that is because they told Kyo and I. I'm not some creeper like you." Yuki said.  
>" Hatori do you know why they haven't transformed yet? And I am not a creeper." Shigure said.<br>"Shigure you are a creep and Kayla and Kylie must be late transformers. Let's try putting them under a great deal of stress to see if it effects anything. Well the two ladies should get unpacked and then we'll get Kylie a bracelet and talk more of this." Hatori said. Kayla and I walked to our room and started to unpack even though in both our minds a storm of questions was building up.


	4. Akito

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS OR EVENTS

Yuki P.O.V

So that's her. The girl from my nightmares. The one I feel I must protect,comfort, be there for, love.

" So curse of the cat huh?" Kyo asked.

" Yes according to Hana. Speaking of which Hana how could you tell?" Shigure asked.

" Kylie's electric waves were almost exactly the same as Kyo's who has the curse of the cat and Kayla's waves were almost exactly the same as Yuki's who's zodiac form is the rat. It was actually quite simple." Hana said casually.

" So where will we get the Juzu beads for Kylie's bracelet?" Kyo asked.

" Why so concerned? Does someone have a little crush on Kylie?" Haru and Shigure asked strangely at the same time.

" Hell no! It's just, when she does,if she does, transform into her true form I don't want her to feel the way I did. Like a freak. Like an unloved unwanted freak." Kyo said.

" We'll have to ask your master to see if he can make one." Shigure said. " I have something to say." I said. " Well, what is it?" Shigure asked. " It's Kayla. I- I've seen her before. In those nightmares I have that wear me out. She's usually in them." I said. " Yuki meet me in my office tomorrow." Hatori said. " Okay." I said. Kisa had been awfully quiet. I looked over at her. She was still clinging to Tohru but she looked… dazed. " Kisa is something wrong?" I asked. " I have this feeling. I think Akito is coming back." She said. " That may be possible. I sense new electric waves." Hana said. My heart sunk and my shoulders slumped. After that, all was quiet. 


	5. Help, Please!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTER OR THE EVENTS.

Kayla P.O.V

I looked around the room I was told would be mine. Kylie's bedroom was right across from mine so if I looked out my door i would see Kylie's door 5 feet away and Yuki's was next to mine. Kyo's was next to Kylie's. I scanned my room. It was big, had windows and a balcony, white walls, a pink bedspread and a very pale pink dresser with a mirror. Shigure said we'd be able to paint our rooms and I think I'll be the first one painting my room. " Hi Kayla!" Kylie said as she walked in " How do you like your room?" " It's okay. It'll be better once I paint it and personalize it." I said.  
>" Yeah it just doesn't seem like you." Kylie said " Well I'm gonna go introduce myself."<br>" I'm just gonna relax I just don't feel good. Plus my asthma's acting up a little. Maybe you could go hang out with Kyo, I might go see Yuki." I said.  
>" Oh Kayla that's a great idea! I hope you feel better!" she said as she walked out of the room. I unpacked then went to go find Yuki. He was in his room and when I walked in he put something under his pillow. " Hey." I said with a little smile.<br>" Hello Miss Hoyanda. Are you okay?" He asked. " No I'm fine. How are you? Am I bothering you? Do you want me to go?" I asked feeling guilty. " I'm fine and you're not bothering me. In fact I like having you around." He said. " So can you tell me more about yourself?" " Uhh... Sure." I said " Okay my full name is Kayla Elizabeth Hoyanda, my birthday is August 21st, I'm turning 17 this year, my two favorite colors are black and lime or neon green, I wear a lot of black, my three favorite shows are Fruits Basket, Lucky Star, and Grey's Anatomy, I have asthma, and almost every night I have...nightmares...about you and me." I said wondering how he would react to the whole nightmare thing.  
>" You seem like a very interesting girl. How is your asthma?" I blushed then coughed.<br>" It's acting up a little today but I'll sure I'll be fine." I finished with another cough. Then he gave me a concerned look and I just smiled back at him and told him I was fine. I sat down next to him on his bed and saw the corner of something sticking out from his pillow. " Yuki what's under your pillow? Sorry if I'm prying I was just wondering." I asked.  
>" It's okay. Anyway it's only a book." he said as he pulled out his book. It was a Maximum Ride book!<br>" You read Maximum Ride?" I asked quite loudly " Yes I do. In fact I've read the whole series twice." he said.  
>" I'll be right back!" I said as I ran to my room. I grabbed my black Aeropostale bag and ran back to Yuki's room. I plopped down on the floor with my bag. I smiled up at Yuki. " Now what I'm about to show you, what's in this bag, you have to promise not to tell a soul about what's in here. Okay?" I asked. He nodded. I dumped out everything from my bag onto the floor which consisted of a sketch book, my ipod, a blue pencil case with my art stuff in it, all 7 Maximum Ride books, all 4 Maximum Ride mangas, the first season of Fruits Basket, and the first season of Lucky Star. " So these are most of my belongings. My laptop's in my room. So as you can tell I'm totally obsessed with Maximum Ride, Lucky Star, and Fruits Basket. The sketch book is just for drawing and stuff. I've read the Maximum Ride mangas 3 times and I've read the actual book series twice and by the way the mangas have wrong sequencing, evnts, and text." I said then finished with yet another cough and then another. Stupid asthma.<br>" You are quite the Maximum Ride lover." he said and smiled a small smile at me. But he doesn't smile at me the way he does at Tohru. I don't think he ever will. After that we sat in silence and then went for a walk but we had to cut it short because I couldn't stop coughing. When we got back Yuki took me to my room. I felt so dizzy and just couldn't stop coughing. Then it was hard to breathe. " Miss Hoyanda? Are you okay? Is it an asthma attack?" Yuki asked concerned. I tried to nod. " Hatori!" Yuki yelled. Then it all went black. 


	6. Confessions of the Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTER OR THE EVENTS.

Yuki P.O.V

I walked Kayla back to her room. She kept coughing and she said she felt dizzy so we cut our walk short so she could rest. When we got into Kayla's room she colapsed on the floor and started coughing hysterically. " Miss Hoyanda? Are you okay? Is it an asthma attack?" I asked. She did something with her head that looked like some form of nod. " Hatori!" I yelled. Shigure and Hatori rushed in.

" What happened?" Hatori asked and rushed to Kayla's side.

" I think it's an asthma attack but she just passed out after I called you in." I said. I felt her forehead. " She feels warm." Hatori felt her head.

" Yes she does get her in bed and let her rest. Thankfully it was only a mild asthma attack." Hatori order. I helped get her in bed and we all left the room and went to go talk to everyone else but I couldn't focus. My mind kept drifting off to Kayla.

Kayla P.O.V

Darkness, fear, pain, and blood covered me. Sounds of whips snapping, screams, cries, yells, hurtful words entering my ears. Then silence. Then footsteps. One foot after the other getting closer. " Look at what you've done to him. Look at what pain you have caused him." Akito's words breaking the silence as he looked over at Yuki. I sucked in a breathe. He was crumpled, bloody, quivering, crying. " Do you feel pain, guilt?" I couldn't talk. " You deserve to feel pain. You did this to him. You did this to him!" Akito yelled as he whipped me. He kept whipping and whipping and whipping until eventually I felt numb. Until I was dead.

My eyes shot open and I gasped and then coughed. Stupid asthma. I sat up in my bed looking around my room. No blood, no Akito, and no beat up Yuki. I let out a sigh, and a cough, of relief. " Oh Miss Hoyanda you're awake? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he walked into my room and sat across from me on my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. Then I colapsed into tears. " I-I-...It was-...and you...I-I'm sorry!" I wept. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

" Shh. It's okay. I'm okay and you're okay. I'm glad you're okay and if you don't mind me asking I'd like to know what has shaken you up so much." He said.

After awhile I stopped crying and I pulled away slowly from Yuki and we sat in silence for a moment. " It was a dream," I said.

" Huh?" he asked.

" That's what got me so shaken up. Akito was talking to me telling me how much I should suffer. Then there was you and you were laying on the ground, quivering, bloody, and crying. I was there and I was bloody and scared and in a great deal of pain. Akito talked to me about how I had done that to you and he whipped me until... I was dead. Until he killed me." I said with a shaky voice. After that I had another freaking breakdown so it was a repeat of earlier. Then Yuki left and it was only me and the silence. Silence is deafening.

_ Me: Sorry I think I forgot to mention that Hana and Arisa or Uo as you know her know about the zodiac stuff so yeah. Review please! 


	7. Return of that Man, Hell Starts Tomorrow

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS

Kayla P.O.V

After Yuki left I sat in the deafening silence for a few minutes. Then I slowly got up, got my bag, and sat back down on the bed. Then I took out my belongings and spread them out infront of me. Then I went to go get my laptop from my dresser. I walked over to my dresser where my laptop was but that wasn't the only thing there. There, on top of my laptop, was a gift neatly wrapped in black wrapping paper. I took my laptop and the gift to my bed. I peeled off the wrapping paper to discover a 5 inch by 5 inch box. I opened the box to find my purple 3DS and my Zelda Twilight Princess game for my 3DS. I smiled as I ran my hand across the smooth top of my 3DS remembering my old life. " Kayla Shigure needs to talk to us." Kylie said as she poked her head in " So did you like my gift?" she asked. I smiled.  
>" I loved it and in fact I have something for you too." I said as I reached into the secret pocket in my bag and pulled out a box wrapped in orange and purple wrapping paper. I gave it to Kylie and she unwrapped it. There was a box of chocolate pocky and her little stuffed lamb that could fit in her hand or pocket. " Oh Kayla! Thank you so much! I totally forgot to grab my lamb! Thanks for the pocky too!" she said.<br>" It was nothing. Thanks for bringing me my Zelda Twilight Princess 3DS game and my 3DS. Also when I gave you your present I found my phone too." I said " Now lets see what Shigure wants." I said as we walked to the main room. " Hi." Kylie said. " Hello." Hatori said. I waved. Kyo was sitting in the corner, Haru was sitting in the other corner, and everyone else was at the table. Kisa, who was clinging to Tohru, looked...dazed. " Is Kisa okay?" I asked.  
>" Somewhat okay. That's actually what we called you in for. The morining of the day Kayla had her asthma attack, Kisa was acting like this just even more dazed. When we asked her what's wrong she said she had a weird feeling. She thinks Akito is coming back and Hana said she sensed new electric signals. We believe Akito is coming back which is one thing that we feared the most." Shigure said. I remembered the nightmares of Akito. Yuki and I getting beaten. Yuki and I running from him. Yuki and I getting beaten and then me dying. A shiver ran down my spine and my eyes widened a bit. " So," Kylie said " how are we going to handle this?"<br>" You'll be going to school with Yuki,Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and all the other kids so you blend in and look more normal than just two girl outsiders that don't go to school." Shigure said " We're also going to have to keep a close eye on you so we can prevent you two meeting Akito alone."  
>" Oh." I said. Everyone looked at me like I'd just been thrown in a mental hospital. I guess they're not used to me talking quietly. " So when do we start?" I asked quietly. " Tomorrow." Shigure said. " Okay." I said. Once again I got strange looks like they thought I was hiding something. " What?" I asked. " Nothing. You just seem so quiet. Is something bothering you?" Tohru asked. Yuki looked at me knowing the something that was wrong. " No. I'm fine. Can I go back to my room now?" I asked.<br>" Yes." Hatori said. I got up and went to my room. I got under the covers and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. I just hoped I wouldn't run into Akito. I decided to take a nap. I drifted off into sleep hoping I wouldn't have another nightmare.

Yuki P.O.V

After Kayla and Kylie left we started talking again. " Hey Yuki," Tohru said " Is there something wrong with Kayla?" I sat there in silence for a moment.  
>" Yes," I said " she's been having nightmares too and it always involves her and I getting hurt by Akito. The last one she had she said that she died. Those things wear her out too. When she woke up from her asthma attack I went in to say hello and she hugged me and just colapsed into tears." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was some wild animal or something.<br>" So that's why she was so quiet..." Tohru said quietly. " Maybe school will help take it off her mind." Kisa said.  
>" Yes I think we all do." Shigure said. After that I got up and went to my room. I layed down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. School tomorrow. Fun. Have the Prince Yuki fanclub girls watching my every move. In a way they're like stalkers. I had all my homework done and nothing to do so I just fell asleep hoping Kayla would be okay. <p>


	8. Will I Die? Is She a Member?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Kayla P.O.V

I stood in a room. My room. Just painted how I would paint it. I saw Yuki sitting on my bed and someone laying down on the bed who looked really beat up. I took a step closer. She had bleach blonde hair that had jet black ends and a chunk of jet black hair that went over her left eye. She had a really pale skin tone which looked a hint paler than my skin tone and she also had pale lips. Wait a minute. That girl is...me. Oh this must be a dream. I sat on the bed next to Yuki who was crying. Crying? This is one heck of a dream. He was holding the other me's hand and he looked completely exhausted and he had that worried look in his eyes.

" Please. Please don't. Please don't...die. I- I need you." Yuki said then breaking down into tears.

" Hey," the other me said as she woke up " what's wrong?" Yuki looked down at the other me and the other me sat up as much as she could and gathered him in her arms. " It's okay." the other me said.

" No it's not." Yuki said " It won't be okay. Not if you die. And it looks like you might..." the other me let him go and kissed him then layed back down. He layed next to the other me and we looked eachother in the eyes.

" But if I do die now or tomorrow or sometime soon... I'll be glad I spent my last moments with you and... just know that I love you and I will forever love you. You will always be in my heart and when I die I'll be waiting for you in heaven. Now remember if you get any suicide thoughts block them away because if you commit suicide you'll go to hell and that would not be good because not only would we not see eachother but I don't think you'll like it in hell." the other me said. " Yuki Sohma. I love you." the other me said then let out a breathe. Yuki shot straight up. "Kayla? Kayla!" Yuki said to the other me. Then he rushed out of the room. " Hatori! Shigure! Somebody!" he yelled as he ran looking for help. I got up and walked closer to the other me. She was pale and she wasn't breathing. She was dead.

I jolted up in bed and screamed. Kylie ran in, then Yuki, and then Kisa and Tohru. " Kayla what's wrong?" Kylie asked. Yuki rushed over and sat next to me on my bed. " Kayla? What's wrong? Was it another nightmare?" Yuki asked. I nodded in tears. " Umm, hey Kisa and Tohru lets go make breakfast." Kylie said and they went away. Yuki gathered me in his arms. After a few minutes, when cries became shudders, Yuki lifted up my chin so I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine " It's okay Kayla." Yuki's calm voice echoed in my ears "Kayla what was it?" he asked. I nodded. " What was it about?" he asked. I took in a deep breathe of air and wiped the tears away from my eyes " Me. Me dying. But not like whipped-to-death dying, more like got-in-a-accident-and-couldn't-get-better dying." I said. The room fell silent. " What time is it?" I asked. " 7:45. Are you gonna be okay?" Yuki asked. " Probably. So I need to get dressed and stuff so I'll so you out there." I said.  
>" Okay." he said and then he walked out. I looked at my uniform. It looked like a sailor suit but with a skirt instead of long pants. I put on my uniform and brushed my hair. I sighed. "Now where did I put my bag?" I asked. "Oh there it is!" I said and grabbed my bag. It only had one strap and sort of looked like a purse but a bit bigger. It was black with lime green designs of the tri-force from Zelda. It had Zelda pins, Lucky Star pins, Maximum Ride pins, and mario pins. I looked inside. It had my green one-up mario hat in it. I walked out to the main room and sat down. Kylie sat next to me. Her bag was like mine but the only difference between ours were the colors. She had a white and orange bag and I had a black and green bag. We had the same pins just in different places. I had my pins on my bag and Kylie had hers on her strap. "So how did things go with Yuki? Did he kiss you?" Kylie asked me. I gave a small laugh and sighed.<br>"No he didn't kiss me. But...maybe someday...he will." I said. "How are things going with Kyo?" I asked her. She pushed me playfully.  
>"It's not like that! Not yet." She sighed.<br>"Maybe someday." Kylie and I both said. I heard a thudding sound. We both looked around. Kyo and Yuki came down.  
>"What the hell was that for you damn rat?" Kyo asked.<br>"You were getting on my nerves," Yuki said "Oh hello Kylie. Kayla how are you feeling?" Yuki asked. Kyo looked confused. "Huh? What? Did something happen this morning or something?" Kyo asked.  
>"I'm fine, thanks Yuki. Kyo it was nothing." I said. "Good moring everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Tohru said as she and Kisa came in with breakfast. "Hi. Good morning." Kisa said. "Hello Kisa. Good morning." Yuki said. Then Kisa ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Kylie and I exchanged confused looks. "Uhh..." I said "I thought that Kisa was attached to Tohru." "Well she was but then she was attached to Hatsaharu,then Hiro,then me, then Hiro again. So it must be Yuki's turn." Kyo said.<br>"Oh." Kylie said.  
>"Maybe...just maybe...she is attached to people that have gone through hardship like her. It's someone that can relate to her pain." I said. I saw Kylie look at her watch. "It's 7:55." she said.<br>"Oh crap! We gotta go! Bye Kisa have a good time at school!" I said as we all ran out the door. Once we got closer to school we slowed down.  
>"Hey look it's Hatsaharu and Momiji and Haru's..." Kylie said squinting "talking to a girl." "Where?" Tohru asked. "There!" Kylie said pointing 10 feet away from us. I squinted. I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair talking to hime. I got a better look once we got closer.<br>"Holy crap!" I yelled and ran towards the girl "Maddy?" I asked.  
>"Kayla!" she said hugging me. "What are you doing here?" I asked happily. "I got transfered here. What are you doing here?" she asked. "One second." I said then ran back to the group "Haru! Momiji! We need to talk to you!" Tohru said. They came. "Haru what did you tell her?" Yuki asked Hastaharu.<br>"Nothing about the zodiac." Haru said. "More importantly,what am I supposed to tell Maddy?" I asked.  
>"Maybe you should tell her the truth," Kylie said "you and I both know we can trust her. She's great at keeping secrets." I looked at Yuki. He nodded. We all walked back to Maddy.<br>"Okay now when I say this you have to promise to keep it a secret and not turn us into the nut house." I said. She nodded. I took a deep breathe and then laughed.  
>"Oh crap this is harder to explain then I thought. Oh come with us we have like ten minutes till class." I said dragging her to the back of the building. "One second." I said then walked back to my group "Who wants to hug this chic?" I asked. "If you don't mind...I'll do it." Haru said. I nodded and dragged him back to Maddy who was near a tree. The rest of my group was watching. "Haru what's going on?" Maddy asked. "Maddy how long have you known Hatsaharu Sohma?" I asked.<br>"Long enough to trust him with my life." she said with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Hatsaharu just looked...shocked...yet happy.  
>"." I said. "Maddy I need to talk to you." I pulled her over. "Do you like Haru?" I asked. She blushed. "But he's..." I looked at Haru "Haru." I sighed. "Okay. You're gonna like this." I said. I placed Maddy near Haru. I pulled Haru off to the side. "Go hug her." I said. He walked toward her and hugged her. Then, nothing happened. <p>


	9. YOU HAVE A WHAT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Hatsuharu P.O.V

Wow. This was a lot to take in. The girl I like trusted me with her life. She isn't a member of the zodiac but I just hugged her and I didn't transform. I know that's only two things but they are two big things.  
>"So, how was that supposed to explain why you're here?" Maddy asked Kayla. "Well crap!" Kayla said as she threw her hands up in the air. "Maddy I'm sorry but now I have to give you the definition that I was talking about that was gonna make you want to throw me in the nuthouse but it's true as heaaven and hell and you promised to keep it a secret so you can't tell anyone." Kayla told Maddy. "Shoot. Go for it." Maddy said.<br>"Hatsuharu,Yuki,Kyo,Kylie,Momiji, me, and some other people are cursed by the zodiac. Hatsaharu is cursed by the year of the cow, Yuki's the rat, Kyo has the curse of the cat, Momiji is the rabbit, I'm the rat, and Kylie has the curse of the cat aswell. There are others you haven't met yet but you will eventually. When a member of the oppisite gender hugs us we transform into our zodiac forms but watch this." Kayla said then went to me and hugged me. "Sorry." she told me. I shrugged. "It's okay for zodiac members to hug eachother no one knows why I know you're not a member of the zodiac so I don't know why Haru didn't transform when he hugged you." Kayla finished explaining. Maddy looked...flustered for a moment but only a moment. "Weird. Definitely weird. But okay," she said "Well looks like we better get to class." Maddy said.  
>"Yeah." Kayla said in response.<br>"Hey Haru," Maddy said "you and I have first and second and a lot more periods together. Come on." she said and held out her hand for me. I smiled and took her hand. We walked to class together happily. So this is love.

Kylie P.O.V

"Hey Kyo," I said "do you know why Hatsuharu didn't transform when Maddy hugged him?" "Nope." Kyo said. "But...it's the same way with Machi,Yuki's girlfriend, when she hugs him or anything else he doesn't transform." I looked at Kayla who was walking next to me. She had a surprised yet sad look on her face. I gave her hand a little pat. She relaxed a little then gave me a warm smile. "Yuki!" a voice said. We all looked at Yuki then we could some what make out the figure that was approaching us.  
>"Hello Machi." Yuki said then hugged her.<br>"Yuki I have great news!" Machi said bouncing up and down with excitement "I overcame my fear of perfection. Well almost. There is somethings of perfection I'm afraid of still." "That's great." Yuki said.  
>"So that's Machi?" I whisper-asked to Kyo.<br>"Yep." he answered.  
>"To me it looks like a girl on drugs because she's so happy." Kayla whispered to Kyo and I. We gave a slight laugh.<br>"Hi Machi." Tohru and Momiji said.  
>"Hi." she said waving "Yuki who are these two girls?"<br>"They are the newest members of the zodiac. The one with the long straight bleach blonde and black hair is Kayla. The one with the long wavey brown hair is Kylie." Yuki explained. "Kayla," Yuki said. Kayla snapped out of whatever she was in. "you should sign up for student council."  
>"That's a great idea. Kayla was in the student council at our old school." I said. "Okay." Kayla said.<br>"I'll give you the forms at lunch." Yuki said.  
>"We should get to class. Come on guys." Kayla said dragging me "Bye Machi."<br>"Bye!" she said.  
>"I'll be right back Kayla." I said. I walked over to Yuki.<br>"So you never bothered to tell any of us that you have a girlfriend?" I asked casually.  
>"I guess it never occured to me. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.<br>"Nope." I said then walked back to Kayla.  
>Men can be so clueless. <p>


	10. An Art Project and an I Love You

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ZELDA.

Kyo P.O.V

Today flew by thankfully. It was pretty funny to hear Kayla's thoughts on Machi's attitude. "Kyo?" Kylie asked.  
>"Huh?" I asked snapping out of it.<br>"I was wondering if you could help me with my art assignment." she said quietly.  
>I smiled "Sure. It gives me something to do and it sounds fun."<br>Her eyes sparkled as she smiled back "Thanks Kyo." We walked in silence for a few minutes.  
>"So what's the art project?" I asked.<br>"Well I was thinking about doing the tri-force from Zelda and I'll have Yuki in the spot of wisdom or Zelda's place in the triforce, I'm gonna put you in Link's place which is the place of courage, and I think I'll put Akito in Ganondorf's place which is the place of power. I need your help because I know you're a good artist and it would be cool for you to design your spot. I'm gonna ask Yuki to help too." she explained. I nodded.  
>"Sounds cool." I said. She smiled.<br>"Really? Thanks." she said.  
>"I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to Yuki.<br>"Hey, Kylie's gonna ask if you can help her with something and I was wondering if you could say yes." I said.  
>"Sure. Do you like Kylie?" he asked. My cat ears appeared and they pointed down.<br>"Maybe." I said.  
>"Kyo, Kylie is willing to try. You'll be able to relate to her well because you two share the same curse and I think she has a dark past aswell. Anyway I can tell you like her so don't try to hide it because it's not working." Yuki told me. I nodded. Kylie asked Yuki he said yes and then we went into Kylie's room where she explained what we will be doing. Yuki would do his spot and I would do mine and Kylie would do Akito's.<br>"I'll be right back." Yuki said. Kylie got out the supplies and we cut out the pieces and put them on the bigger sheet of paper. Then we started decorating. I reached for the black marker so I could outline my cat in my spot and so did Kylie. I ended up with my hand ontop of hers and hers ontop of the marker. She blushed.  
>"Kylie I-I want t-to tell you something." I said. "Okay." she said.<br>"I don't know how to say this and I don't want to get all girly and stuff but I really need to tell you this." I took her hands and she was looking into my eyes and I was looking into hers.  
>"The thing is...I love you Kylie." I said.<br>"I love you too Kyo." she said. Then I kissed her and she kissed me back. When we broke apart she was smiling and so was I. "Hello. I'm sorry I was gone so long." Yuki said coming in. Then we got to work on our project. 


	11. Date Invitation, So Onto the Next Couple

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Kayla P.O.V

I gave Yuki the student council stuff I filled out and he said that the winners will be announced in two days. "So on Thursday I'll find out if I made it or not." I told Kylie. She nodded. "So what did you get on that kick ass art project?" I asked.  
>"An A+." She said smiling. I hugged her. "That's so good. I'm so proud of you!" I said. She laughed.<br>"You sound like a mom." she said. "Sorry." I said. She shrugged. "How are things going with Kyo?" I asked. We looked over our shoulders to see Kyo fighting with Yuki.  
>"Good. He kissed me." She said. "Holy brown cows! That's great!" I yelled. Yuki and Kyo looked at us like we were crazy. I gave a nervous laugh.<br>"Sorry. I'm just...really happy." I said. I turned back to Kylie who was laughing. "I'm trying not to laugh because if I do laugh I know I'll laugh until I have an asthma attack." I said. That made Kylie laugh harder. I sighed.  
>"Come on Miss Laugh-a-lot." I said dragging her "You know if you keep this up Kyo and I might think you're the one that's on drugs." "Okay I'll stop." she said and she kept her word. I changed then we sat on my bed.<br>"So," Kylie said "what's your thoughts on Machi or Yuki having a girlfriend?"  
>"Well," I said "Machi seems nice but it kinda seems like she's on happy drugs but I guess she's like Tohru. Very happy. I wasn't really expecting Yuki to have a girlfriend but if he's happy then I'm happy and if you're happy I'm happy too." "Wow." Kylie said "I could have never said that." We both laughed. "Yeah you would go to the girl's house with an blowtorch and burn her." I said laughing. Kylie almost fell on the floor. "No that's you. I use the axe." she said. I laughed.<br>"Oh yeah I forgot." I said. "What's going on in here? Are you two dying or something?" Yuki and Kyo asked as they walked in. Kylie and I exchanged looks.  
>"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.<br>"Just the part about blowtorches and axes." Kyo said. Kylie and I fell to the ground laughing. Eventually we controlled our laughter.  
>"No need to worry. We were just joking around." I said. "Hey Kayla,Yuki, could you two leave for a minute?" Kyo asked. I smiled. "Sure." I said then walked out of the room.<p>

Kylie P.O.V

"So Kyo, what's up?" I asked.  
>"I was wondering if...you wanted to hang out Friday?" he asked. I smiled a huge smile. "I'd love to." I said. "Cool." he said then gave me a quick kiss. "Kayla and Yuki you can return!" I said. Only Kayla came back.<br>"Yuki got a call from Machi." she said sticking her hands in her pockets and looking down at her feet. "I gotta go." Kyo said and then he kissed my forehead "I love you." he whispered.  
>"I love you too." I whispered back then he left.<br>"So what happened?" Kayla asked.  
>"He asked me out and I accepted." I said.<br>"Sweet." she said.  
>"I have to go to." I said then walked out of Kayla's room and into mine.<p>

Kayla P.O.V

I walked around until I found Kyo.  
>"Hey." I said.<br>"Hey." he said back.  
>"Alright I'm glad Kylie's happy but I tell this to everyone my two best friends date. She's one of my best friends, if you break her heart then I'll break your face." I said. "Got it." he said then walked away.<br>Wow that was somewhat easy. Now I just have to work on Maddy and Haru. 


	12. Bridges ,Glub,Glubs, and Blah,Blah,Blahs

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR CHARLIE THE UNICORN OR ZELDA. :)

Kayla P.O.V

Another day of school just flew by. "Hey Maddy!" I shouted. She started walking towards us. "Hi. What's up?" she asked. "I was wondering if you want to hang out." I said.  
>"Sure!" she said. Then she just started walking with us. "Oh my gosh Maddy I'm sorry!" I said. "For what?" she asked. "For not introducing you to anyone. I can be so stupid." I said. "Okay that's Yuki." I said pointing to Yuki.<br>"Hello. It's a plesure to meet you." Yuki said.  
>"Thanks. It's really great to meet you too." she said with a smile.<br>"That's Kyo," I said pointing towards Kyo "don't worry he's almost always mad looking. It's nothing you did."  
>"Hey! Shut up you other damn rat!" Kyo yelled. Maddy's eyes got a little wider and she put her hands on her hips.<br>"What did you just say to my best friend?" she asked.  
>"Watch out Kyo. She was the one that taught me street fighting and the little martial arts I use. She's a better fighter than I am and I can already kick your ass so I would be careful what you say." I told Kyo. "Sorry. Nice to meet you." Kyo said.<br>"This is Tohru," I said pointing to Tohru "she does the cooking and cleaning and stuff and she lives with us." "Nice to meet you!" Tohru said. "Right back at you." Maddy said. "You already know Haru and Momiji so that's all I can introduce here." I said.  
>"What about me?" Kylie asked.<br>"She already knows you. Plus you are to awesome for an introduction." I said. Kylie smiled. I crossed my eyes to make Kylie and Maddy smiled. It worked. In fact I think everyone made some sort of smile. Big or small they all made one which made me feel good. We got back to the house and Kagura was there along with Shigure and Kisa. "Maddy this is Shigure," I said pointing to Shigure. "Nice to meet you." Shigure said. "This is-" before I could finish Kyo shouted "What the hell are you doing here?" at Kagura. I smiled and laughed. "Oh Maddy," I said "you are going to have so much fun with Kagura." I said. "Who?" Maddy asked. "Her. Kagura." I said pointing to Kagura.  
>"Hi I'm Kagura. I'm year of the boar." she said. "I'm year of the dog." Shigure said.<br>"This is Kisa," I said hugging Kisa "She's year of the tiger and is really cute and you can't resist not to hug her." Maddy laughed.  
>"You know Kayla I never pegged you for the soft type. Especially after what you've done to yourself you seem pretty hardcore." Maddy said. "Oh crap!" she said then slapped her hand over her mouth. "Well I'll be back in twenty minutes 'cause I have to do something." I said. "Kayla," Kylie said "don't do what I think you're gonna do." "Whatever would that be?" I asked. Kylie mouthed a word. I shook my head "no" then walked upstairs and grabbed my 3DS and started playing Zelda Twilight Princess. I needed to get my anger out by killing something in my game.<p>

Maddy P.O.V

We sat around a table quietly waiting for Kayla.  
>"So Kyo," Shigure said "I have heard some rumors that you and Kylie are now a couple. Is that true?"<br>"Oh dear Lord." Kyo said. We all looked surprised.  
>"Yeah it's true." Kylie said. "That's so sweet!" Tohru and Kagura said.<br>"Wait Kagura you're not mad?" Kylie asked.  
>"Nope! If Kyo's happy I'm happy!" she said. "Maddy when you said the thing about what Kayla had done to herself what did that mean?" Yuki asked. "Why so concerned? Are you and Kayla like a thing and she never told me?" I asked. "No they're not a thing." Kylie said. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could do because Kayla's my friend." Yuki said. "Oh. Well two years ago Kayla tried to-" I was cut off by Kayla coming downstairs. "Sorry I just needed some time to myself. Come on Maddy! Come on Kylie!" she said. Kylie and I got our stuff and followed her upstairs. When we got up there we watched every Charlie the Unicorn video on YouTube and we were dying of laughter.<br>"It's a leoplauradon! A magical leoplauradon!" I said. Kayla laughed harder. "Swim away foogle fish! Swim away!" Kylie said between laughs.  
>"Charlie! Charlie. Guess what Charlie?" Kayla asked.<br>"What?" I asked back.  
>"We're on a bridge Charlie!" Kayla said.<br>"Glub, glub, glub!" I said laughing.  
>"Get on the choo choo shoe!" Kylie said.<br>"Hurry the blah blah blah is coming after you!" Kayla said.  
>"Quick grab onto our tongues!" I said. After an hour of laughing and quoting we had quoted every Charlie the Unicorn saying and we were almost dying of laughter. Eventually the laughter died out and we just layed on the floor. "You know I'm so glad to have friends. I love you guys." we all said at the same time. Then we all burst out in laughter again. <p>


	13. Shopping and a Date

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR RUE 21 OR ZELDA

Kylie P.O.V

Today was the day that the student council members were announced and Kayla made it. I tried to make it for a few years at our old school but I never got picked. I didn't really mind though because I fugured I was happy without it so I don't really need it. Yes it does look amazing on a college application but oh well. Today zoomed by aswell and I was really happy because today was when Kyo and were gonna hang out. I smiled. My thoughts were inturupted by Kayla. "Kylie," she said "what are you gonna where?" "Oh shit! I forgot! Umm...I don't know can you help me?" Kayla was laughing.  
>"I think I like it when you swear. You seem like a normal person." she said. I gave a little laugh then gave her a little punch to her arm. "Ow that hurt." she said sarcastically.<br>"Will you help me or not?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah okay. Well first we need to go shopping because if you go on a date in this stuff it will be your last date." she said.  
>"Should I really be taking advice from a person completely different from me?" I asked.<br>"Well considering that person is your best friend then yes." she said. "Now come on, I'm taking you to Rue 21 or Claire's or someplace." Kayla said grabbing her purse. We got to Rue 21 first.  
>"Okay this orange sweatshirt is totally you." Kayla said holding up an orange zip-up sweatshirt that had white fluffy stuff inside. It also had a red tri-forces on the right sleeve. I gave her a thumbs up.<br>"Oh my god! This t-shirt would go amazingly with that sweatshirt." Kayla said handing me a white t-shirt that had mustaches on it. I nodded. "With these pants," Kayla said handing me a pair of jeans that were white and that looked like those waterstained jeans but they were orange and white instead of blue and white. "and these shoes." she finished as she handed me a pair of orange hightops. "Geez Kayla are you buying the whole store?" I asked. Kayla rolled her eyes.  
>"Do you want to look good for Kyo or not? Oh and here," she said handing me a box "I saw this and thought of you." "I'll open it when we get in the car." I said. We got in line and waited.<br>"Kylie I'll be right back." Kayla said. She went over to a display thingy and grabbed something. She came back with a silver necklace with a silver tri-force on it and a gold one with a gold tri-force on it. I smiled and we checked out. We got in the car and Kayla opened the necklaces and I opened my gift. It was an orange 3DS. I smiled.  
>"Thanks." I said.<br>"It also has a game. Zelda Ocarina Of Time and here you get the gold one." she said handing me my necklace. I put it on and she put hers on. "I know how to work my 3DS too." I said.  
>"Hey you know that step thing on there?" she asked. I nodded. "Well you can put it on your bed and jump on the bed and that will get you a lot of steps or you can just toss it back and forth between your hands." Kayla said. I smiled. When we got back it was 4:30. "Kayla I'm gonna go get some steps in." I said holding up my new 3DS. Kayla smiled. I grabbed my new clothes and my new 3DS and went to my room. I put my clothes near my door and put my 3DS on my bed. I climbed onto the bed and started jumping. Holy cow you can jump high on this bed! I swear I went like 3 feet in the air. Thank God for the high ceiling. After a little while there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled.<br>"Hey Kylie I was wondering what you want to do toda-" Kyo stopped and looked at me jumping on my bed.  
>"What are you doing?" I stopped jumping.<br>"I'm adding more steps to my 3DS. Duh." Kyo laughed.  
>I put my hands on my hips.<br>"Stop making fun of me," I said seriously then laughed "Actually it's kinda fun. Do you want to help?" I asked. He gave a little laugh and sighed.  
>"What the hell?" he said getting onto my bed and then we started jumping. I smiled. A big smile. A smile that hadn't appeared for a long while. I laughed a rare laugh. But not as rare as Kayla's. I looked up at Kyo who was looking at me with a smile on his face. That made me smile bigger then blush. Then I put my head down.<br>"Don't hide your face. If you smile then you smile and that's that and it might make someone else's world... a little brighter." Kyo said. Okay that made my day. I started jumping again. "Gotta get a lot steps on this thing," I said randomly. Wow that sounded so stupid. I'm such an idiot.  
>"So I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie tonight, or hang out somewhere outside because it's nice out, or something like that because you kno-" I said but was cut off by Kyo's lips on mine. Holy cats this was amazing. We separated happily with a smile on both of our faces. "That was a great way to tell me to shut up." I said.<br>Kyo smiled "Let's just...take a walk." he said. "Okay just let me change." I said. He nodded and went outside to wait for me. I put on my new, epic clothes and met Kyo outside. He looked at me.  
>"You look really good." Kyo said. I blushed and he took my hand causing the red on my cheeks to get more intense. We walked happily for a while then returned home. Nothing big but still amazing. <p>


	14. Club

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Kayla P.O.V

Today I:  
>Got elected for the student council Took Kylie shopping for new clothes for her date with Kyo<p>

My day was kind of it was officially the weekend and I had...drumroll please...  
>NOTHING TO DO AT ALL! I looked at my clock. 7:00 p.m. I hadn't had much time to myself so I decided to go for I walk. I grabbed my Ipod and walked out of my room to see Shigure in the main room. "Hello Kayla where are you-" he asked but I cut him off "For a walk. I'll be back soon." I said with a dark tone in it. That's never happened before. I hadn't had a nightmare since the first day of school. Weird. I can't believe Yuki had a girlfriend but never bothered to tell me. I kicked a small stone. Even though he freaking craddled me in his arms and comforted me and had freaking dreams about me! Rage boiled up inside me. I kept kicking stones. Guys are idiots sometimes. I kicked another stone.<br>"Ow," a soft spoken voice said. I looked up. Yuki.  
>"Sorry," I said not looking up and kept walking. He grabbed my shoulder "Kayla is something wrong?"<br>"Nope. Everything is just perfect!" I said darkly but less darkly then before "But I have one question for you," I said as I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.  
>"Okay." he said. "Did it ever bother you that you never told me about your girlfriend or did you think I wouldn't care or what?" I asked loudly with a tone of rage and darkness. I was...incredibly mad. Well more than that but for the youger readers let's just say I was incredibly mad. He had no response. I walked past him and kept walking and kicking small stones. Then I felt something vibrate in my pocket. It was my phone. "Hello." I said into the phone.<br>"Hi," Kylie said "Maddy found this club place with karaoke and stuff like that and she invited us and the guys. You going?" she asked. This could be my chance to give Yuki a message. "Definately. I'll be home in five minutes." I said then hung up and headed home. I went to my room and put on my Zelda Twilight Princess t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, my tri-force neckalace, my black beanie hat, and my black converse. "I'm ready." I said to Kylie. Then Kylie,Haru,Kyo,Yuki, Tohru, and I walked to Maddy's house where we got in a car and drove to the club. This was gonna be fun.

Sorry it's kinda short but oh well


	15. Time to Sing

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Kylie P.O.V

When we got to the club we got a table. Thankfully it sat seven people (Kayla, Maddy, Tohru,Kyo,Yuki,Haru and I) and we weren't getting smashed!

"Is anyone gonna sing?" Tohru asked.

"Yep! I'm gonna sing, Kylie's gonna sing, and Maddy's gonna sing!" Kayla said. Maddy shot me a worried look. She also made a when-the-hell-was-this-decided face.

"Uhh... Kayla Maddy and I need to talk to you." I said. We got up and walked over to a corner.

"Yes?" Kayla said.

"When the hell was this decided? What are we gonna sing?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna sing 2 songs that are secrets solo, you and I are gonna sing Above All That Is Random 1,2, and 3, by Christina and Sarah and that's all I know. I know Maddy likes to sing so I'm asuming she has a song in mind." Kayla said.

"I do," Maddy said with a smile "Infact I have a song I can sing and two songs that the three of us can sing."

"Cool what are they?" I asked.

"What Hurts The Most by Cascada and When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down for all three of us to sing and mine is a secret." Maddy said.

"Who's gonna go first?" I asked.

"Me." Kayla said. We went back to our seats and Kayla got on stage. This is gonna blow everyone's minds. Kayla can sing like Christina Grimmie and she can also sing like herself. It's like a mix of the two voices.

Kayla P.O.V

I got on stage and whispered to the DJ what I wanted to sing first. The music started playing.

"I looked away, then I looked back you," I sang as I looked at Yuki.

"You tried to say, the things that you can't undo.  
>If I had my way,<br>I'd never get over you.  
>Todays the day,<br>I pray that we make it through.  
>Make it through the fall,<br>Make it through it all.  
>And I don't want to fall to pieces,<br>I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
>I don't wanna talk about it.<br>And I don't want a conversation,  
>I just wanna cry infront of you. I don't wanna talk about it,<br>'Cause I'm in love with you." I then just started doing whatever came to me naturally and broke the gaze between Yuki's eyes and mine.

"You're the only one,  
>I'd be with 'till the end.<br>When I come undone,  
>you bring me back again.<br>Back under the stars,  
>Back into your arms.<br>And I don't wann fall to pieces,  
>I just wanna sit and stare at you.<br>I don't wanna talk about it.  
>And I don't want a conversation,<br>I just wanna cry infront of you.  
>I don't wanna talk about it,<br>'Cause I'm in love with you.  
>Wanna know who you are, Wanna know where to start,<br>I wanna know what this means.  
>Wanna know how you feel,<br>wanna know what is real.  
>I wanna know everything...Everything!" I sang as I twirled around.<p>

"I don't wanna fall to pieces,  
>I just just wanna sit and stare at you.<br>I don't wanna talk about it.  
>And I don't want a conversation,<br>I just wanna cry infront of you.  
>I don't want to talk about it.<br>And I don't wanna fall to pieces,  
>I just wanna sit and stare at you.<br>And I don't want a conversation,  
>I just wanna cry infront of you.<br>And I don't wanna talk about it,  
>'Cause I'm in love with you.<br>I'm in love with you.  
>Yeah I'm in love with you." I sang as the music started to fade. The crowd cheered and clapped.<p>

I looked at where my group was sitting. Tohru looked like she was trying to figure out how that kind of voice came out of a girl like me. Kylie and Maddy had huge smiles on their faces. Yuki had an astonished look on his face. Haru had his head tilted to the right and Kyo was asking Kylie something.

"I'm Kayla and if it's alright I'm gonna sing another song," I said. They cheered.  
>"I'm gonna sing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson so here it goes." I said.<p>

"Seems like just yesterday,  
>you were a part of me.<br>I used to stand so tall,  
>I used to be so strong.<br>Your arms around me tight,  
>Everything it felt so right.<br>Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong.  
>Now I can't breathe,<br>No I can't sleep.  
>I'm barely hanging on.<br>Here I am,  
>Once again,<br>I'm torn into pieces.  
>Can't deny it,<br>Can't pretend.  
>Just thought you were the one!<br>Broken up deep inside,  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry,<br>Behind these hazel eyes!" I sang as I pointed to my eye for a moment.

"I told you everything,  
>Opened up and let you in.<br>You made me feel alright,  
>For once in my life.<br>Now all that's left of me,  
>Is what I pretend to be.<br>So together,  
>But so broken up inside.<br>'Cause I can't breathe,  
>No I can't sleep.<br>I'm barely hanging on.  
>Here I am,<br>Once again,  
>I'm torn into pieces.<br>Can't deny it,  
>Can't pretend.<br>Just thought you were the one!  
>Broken up,<br>Deep inside.  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry,<br>Behind these hazel eyes!  
>Swallow me,<br>Then spit me out!  
>For hating you,<br>I blame myself.  
>Seeing you it kills me now,<br>No I don't, cry,  
>On the outside,<br>Anymore!  
>Anymore.<br>Here I am,  
>Once again,<br>I'm torn into pieces.  
>Can't deny it,<br>Can't pretend.  
>Just thought you were the one!<br>Broken up,  
>Deep inside.<br>But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
>Behind these hazel eyes!<br>Here I am,  
>Once again.<br>I'm torn into pieces.  
>Can't deny it,<br>Can't pretend.  
>Just thought you were the one!<br>Broken up,  
>Deep inside!<br>But you won't get to see the tears I cry!  
>Behind these hazel eyes." I finished as I put the microphone back on it's stand. The crowd cheered.<p>

"Give it up for Kayla!" said the guy running the karaoke "Who wants to sing next?" he asked.

"Me!" Maddy said along with several other people.

"Hmm...let's see... how about...you." he said pointing to Maddy. She walked up on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"So what are you gonna sing?" the guy asked.

"If Everyone Cared by Nickelback." she said. He nodded and put on the music.

"From underneath the trees,  
>We watch the sky.<br>Confusing stars,  
>For satellites.<br>I never dreamed,  
>That you'd be mine.<br>But here we are,  
>We're here tonight.<br>Singing Amen,  
>I'm alive.<br>Singing Amen, I'm alive.  
>If everyone cared,<br>And nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved,<br>And nobody lied,  
>If everyone shared,<br>and swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day,<br>when nobody died.  
>And I'm singing,<br>Amen I, I'm alive.  
>Amen I, I'm alive.<br>And in the air,  
>The fireflies,<br>Our only light,  
>In paradise.<br>We'll show the world,  
>That they were wrong.<br>And teach them all,  
>To sing along.<br>Singing Amen,  
>I'm alive.<br>Singing Amen,  
>I'm alive.<br>If everyone cared,  
>And nobody cried,<br>If everyone loved,  
>And nobody lied, If everyone shared,<br>And swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day,<br>When nobody died.  
>If everyone cared,<br>And nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved,<br>And nobody lied,  
>If everyone shared,<br>And swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day,<br>When nobody died!  
>When nobody died!<br>And as we lie,  
>Beneath the stars,<br>We realize,  
>How small we are.<br>If they could love,  
>Like you and me,<br>Imagine what,  
>The world could be.<br>If everyone cared,  
>And nobody cried,<br>If everyone loved, And nobody lied,  
>If everyone shared,<br>And swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day,<br>When nobody died.  
>If everyone cared,<br>And nobody cried,  
>If everyone loved,<br>And nobody lied,  
>If everyone shared,<br>And swallowed their pride,  
>Then we'd see the day,<br>When nobody died!  
>We'd see the day,<br>We'd see the day,  
>When nobody died!<br>We'd see the day,  
>We'd see the day,<br>When nobody died!  
>We'd see the day,<br>When nobody died!" Maddy sang and then the music faded and the song was over.

"Yeah!" I cheered as the crowd went wild. Maddy bowed and thanked them. It was so much fun.

But we weren't done singing. I smiled and thought about Kyile and I doing the Above All That Is Randoms and how I hoped it would make people smile.

I hoped we could pull it off.

Sorry it's kinda bad but oh well!

Here is what will be sang or what was sung:

Kayla (what she sang in this chapter):

Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

Kayla (What she will sing in this next chapter or so):

Above All That Is Random by Christina and Sarah

Above All That Is Random 2 by Christina and Sarah

Above All That Is Random 3 by Christina and Sarah

What Hurts The Most by Cascada

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Maddy (what she sang in this chapter):

If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

Maddy (what she'll sing in the next chapter or so):

What Hurts The Most by Cascada

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Kylie (what she'll sing in the next chapter or so)

What Hurts The Most by Cascada

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Above All That Is Random by Christina and Sarah

Above All That Is Random 2 by Christina and Sarah

Above All That Is Random 3 by Christina and Sarah


End file.
